


"And The Thunder Rolls"

by Cass_and_KITT_in_the_TARDIS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_and_KITT_in_the_TARDIS/pseuds/Cass_and_KITT_in_the_TARDIS
Summary: Cas comes home late at night after cheating on his husband Dean.A songfic inspired by a Facebook friend of mines' story that she's writing.Title comes from the Garth Brooks song "The Thunder Rolls"





	"And The Thunder Rolls"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinner_Praiseweirdness_SPN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Praiseweirdness_SPN/gifts).



> Supernatural doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Eric Kripky and the CW.  
> Song is "The Thunder Rolls", by Garth Brooks. I don't own it either. Garth Brooks and Universal Music Publishing does.
> 
> For Mckinsey ❤

_ Three thirty in the morning _ __   
_ Not a soul in sight _ __   
  


It was late at night when Cas got into his pickup truck to leave. An hour of the morning that most people are usually asleep.

He wasn't supposed to have been gone that long….

_ The city's looking like a ghost town _ __   
_ On a moonless summer night _ __   
_ Raindrops on the windshield _ __   
_ There's a storm moving in _ __   
  


He had, against his better judgement, gone to see an old flame of his. He should've been at home with his husband Dean right now, but instead, he was leaving the home of the woman he'd just had sex with. The guilt had ate away at him, and he had left shortly afterwards.

_ He's heading back from somewhere _ __   
_ That he never should have been _ __   
_ And the thunder rolls _ _   
_ __ And the thunder rolls

_ Every light is burning _ __   
_ In a house across town _ __   
  


On the other side of town Dean Winchester was worried. His husband Cas hadn't been home for dinner, which wasn't like him.

There was a bad storm that had been moving in quickly, and getting worse by the minute, and wasn't showing any sign of letting up anytime soon.

_ She's pacing by the telephone _ __   
_ In her faded flannel gown _ __   
  


It was now going on almost four in the morning and he still hadn't come home. He kept pacing up and down the room, not wanting to stray too far from the phone, afraid he might get a call from the hospital or the police. But something in the back of his mind was telling him otherwise…

_ Asking for a miracle _ __   
_ Hoping she's not right _ __   
_ Praying it's the weather _ __   
_ That's kept him out all night _ __   
_ And the thunder rolls _ __   
_ And the thunder rolls _ __   
  


_ The thunder rolls (the thunder rolls) _ __   
_ And the lightning strikes _ __   
_ Another love grows cold _ __   
_ On a sleepless night (on a sleepless night) _ __   
_ As the storm blows on out of control _ __   
_ Deep in her heart _ __   
_ As the thunder rolls _ __   
  


_ She's waiting by the window _ __   
_ When he pulls into the drive _ __   
  


Dean had now been checking the window every few minutes, when he heard the sound of the pickups engine and saw the flash of headlights through the window.

_ She rushes out to hold him _ _   
_ _ Thankful he's alive _

Dean rushed out to Cas as he got of the truck, not giving a damn if he got soaked from the rain in the process. He was thankful that Cas was home safe now. Dean wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into Cas’ neck just as another strong gust of wind kicked up.

__   
_ But on the wind and rain _ _   
_ __ A strange new perfume blows

As Dean buried his face in Cas’ neck as the wind picked up, he could smell the scent of cheap perfume on Cas. He pulled back immediately, letting go of Cas. The worried and concerned relieved expression that had been on Dean's face, quickly becoming that of hurt betrayal.

__   
_ And the lightning flashes in her eyes _ __   
_ And he knows that she knows _ __   
  


_ And the thunder rolls _ __   
_ And the thunder rolls _ __   
_ And the thunder rolls _ __   
  


_ The thunder rolls (the thunder rolls) _ __   
_ And the lightning strikes _ __   
_ Another love grows cold _ __   
_ On a sleepless night _ __   
_ As the storm blows on _ __   
_ Out of control _ __   
_ Deep in her heart _ __   
_ As the thunder rolls (deep in her heart) _ __   
_ Deep in her heart _ __   
_ The thunder rolls _ __   
_ The thunder rolls _ __   
_ The thunder rolls on _ _   
_ __ And the thunder rolls

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Comments/Reviews and Kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> Thank you!


End file.
